Glee Does Disney
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: On the last day of their Disney week, one performance catches the club by surprise.


**Glee: The Disney Edition**

"Okay, listen up!" Will called. "Here's the list of people you're playing. Mike, you're Shang from Mulan. Rachel, you're Belle—"

"Wonderful choice, Mr. Schue. I approve," Rachel said.

"Finn, you're Hercules."

"Damn straight!" Puck said, giving Finn a high five.

"Mercedes, you're Tiana."

"No one saw that coming," Mercedes said.

"Quinn is Sleeping Beauty, Santana is Pocahontas, Brittany is Cinderella, Puck is Tarzan—"

"You know he didn't actually sing, right?"

"Guys, come on," Will said.

"Okay, Mr. Schue?"

"Yes, Santana?"

"First, this list is obviously, and almost offensively, based off of what we look like and not our voices. You were totally about to tell us that Tina was Mulan, right? Plus, I'm hearing a disturbing lack of villains represented."

"You want villains?"

There was an astonishing amount of nods.

"Er…okay. Well these were just a starting point. You guys can make one up yourselves if you want. But we need to hammer out which songs you're singing today so we can practice for the rest of the week."

"I want to be Lilo," Brittany said. "What?" she asked when everyone looked at her. "Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind."

"Mike and I will be Aladdin and Jasmine," Tina said.

"Dibs on Simba," Artie said.

"Are we strictly stuck with Disney?" Santana asked. "Because every thinks Anastasia's a Disney movie anyway, and it's kind of iconic."

"Convince me," Will said, smiling.

Santana stood, and absolutely belted, "_One step at a time. One hope then another. Who knows where this road will go? Back to who I was—on to find my future—things my heart still needs to know. Yes, let this be a sign. Let this road be mine. Let it lead me to my past. Courage see me through. Heart I'm trusting you, to bring me home at last!_"

Rachel and Kurt actually stood and clapped.

"Holy shit, that was awesome," Finn said.

"Thanks, Finnocence," Santana said, sitting down.

"Er…okay. So Anastasia is in," Will said. "Tell you what…you guys come up with the list, and get back to me."

"Can do, Mr. Schue," Quinn said. "And since we're broadening to children's movies in general, I'm totally Thumbalina…."

* * *

"Guys, I love the song, but I don't think I can sing it," Mike said. "I've been practicing, but still. I'll Make a Man Out of You is the best song from the movie—"

"Debatable," Mercedes said. "But I get where you're coming from. So if Mike's not doing it, who wants it?"

"I'll take it."

The Gleeks turned around, and saw Matt standing there.

Brittany and Santana both rushed over and hugged him.

"What are you doing here, man?" Puck asked, giving him a fist bump.

"My dad came back for a conference, and he brought me with him so I could visit. I thought I'd stop by."

"Awesome," Finn said. "Well, let's get the list to Schue. I think we've got it down now."

* * *

Friday rolled around, with performances from most of the glee club. So far, according to Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste (an avid Disney fan, and Schue's guest judge), Mercedes and Sam were in the lead for their performance of If I Never Knew You. Tied in second were Kurt, who'd actually dressed up as Hercules, and Finn, who'd done an energetic rendition of Why Should I Worry.

"I have my song ready, Mr. Schue," Rachel said, raising her hand.

"Great, Rachel! Uh, maybe we should wait for the others."

"They said they would be a little late, and that we could start without them," Quinn said.

"Okay…" Will said, eyeing Quinn suspiciously. "What's with the smirk?"

Quinn shrugged. "Just excited to see Rachel perform."

Will took his seat next to Coach Beiste as Rachel stood up. He didn't really believe Quinn, but he'd find out what was up soon enough, he guessed.

"_Little town, it's a quiet village. Every day like the one before_," Rachel sang. "_Little town, full of little people, waking up to say—_"

The lights went out momentarily, and the doors burst open.

Matt came in first, dressed as Jafar. "You know, with just the right touch, this could be quite the place."

Mercedes was next, dressed as Cruella de Vil. "Full of wholesome, happy faces…"

Santana and Puck entered through the other doors, as Ursula and Captain Hook, respectively.

"Hanging out, feeling fine," Santana sang.

"Where everyone's a friend of mine," Puck said.

_"This day will live in infamy!"_

_"The House of Mouse is history!"_

_"It's our house now!" they all sang._

_It's the fact you can't ignore!_

_Shut the windows,..._

_...lock the doors!_

_It's our house now!_

_Raise your mugs, you thieves and thugs._

_Join the rabble-rousing crowd._

_It's our house now!_

_You'll forget your troubles, put your trust in me..._

_You had your fun._

_You made your play._

_But every rodent has his day!_

_It's our house now!_

_Down and dirty!_

_It's our house now!_

_What a party!_

_What a place for breakin' bread._

_Eat your neighbors!_

_OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!_

_It's our house now!_

_Join the fun with no regrets. Only greedy, dirty deeds are allowed._

_Game over, Mickey!_

_Hit the road, Minnie!_

_Take a hike, chickies!_

_IT'S OUR HOUSE NOW! It's our house now!_

"Yeah…" Coach Beiste said as everyone else applauded and cheered. "They definitely just won."


End file.
